


The Baby that Understood

by torichavonne



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, M/M, Mpreg, Sequel, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-02
Updated: 2013-03-02
Packaged: 2017-12-04 03:01:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/705767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torichavonne/pseuds/torichavonne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miles Whittemore-Hale is barely 7 months old when he helps fix his parents' insecurities.</p>
<p>Sequel to  "Sweet Disposition"</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Baby that Understood

**Author's Note:**

> Someone asked for it. I made it. The other requested sequels will take a while. Next year, I'll be a freshmen which means a lot of paper work!!
> 
> Enjoy the fic!

Miles cooed as he played with his building blocks. Jackson and Derek smiled brightly at their son. He had light brown hair that was near blond and grey eyes that drew anyone in. His complexion was pale and his cheeks rosy. He was slightly chubby, something Jackson absolutely adored about his child.

 The little boy was no more than 7 months. He was the light of Jackson and Derek’s life, and he knew how to make everyone feel good. Miles was also great with emotions. The baby loved to smile and crawl, and he had this pout that resembled Jackson’s scowl tremendously. Whenever he felt uncomfortable or upset, he’d get this face that resembled Derek whenever the Alpha would brood.

Although being the Alpha’s child had perks, it also had dangers. From the beginning, Peter (newly resurrected) made it known that he would be in danger. Peter warned him that any pack that would challenge Derek would go after either Jackson or Miles. That made Jackson worries frequent and had Derek on edge. This was their first and only child to date, and they didn’t want to take the chance of losing him.

Despite being barely a year old, Miles was an important part of the pack. His ability to process emotions helped the pack know when something was seriously wrong. It’s helped them on numerous occasions, ensuring that the pack was strong and safe.

On one occasion Miles started to get real upset and uncomfortable around the pack. He’d shy away from them or make disgruntled noises every time Jackson’s mom held him. He’d try to crawl away and hide from people, and at one point, nearly succeeded in running away from the pack. The group knew that he was channeling the emotions of one of them, and it didn’t take long to figure out whom.

Jackson never knew his biological parents. He was orphaned before his life even begun. When he found out he was pregnant, he was worried that he’d meet the same fate as his mom and dad. From the beginning, he wanted to be ready if that ever becomes a possibility. He wanted to make sure that if anything ever happened to him or Derek, Miles knew that his parents loved him with all his heart.

When Derek had finally realized his husband’s fear, he felt bad. He felt like he had failed him by not realizing how he was feeling sooner. He would sit up in their bedroom for hours, brooding and looking miserable. Jackson would escape into their baby’s room. He would sit by the crib and cry, begging that this feeling would go away. He knew that Miles had seen him and that he had lived long enough to smile at him when Deaton had delivered the boy, but it still hurt. He was so used to guarding his emotions that it was hard to have to express them.

The pack fell into some spell of depression. It wasn’t until Peter intervened that the Alpha couple brooded.

He scolded them both for nearly neglecting Miles. He yelled that they should have talked to each other. Peter knew about their emotional short comings, but he still believed that they should have gone to each other. That what a relationship was for, he said.

 

For the first time in a while, Derek and Jackson held each other. Neither of them cried, but they knew why. They had spent over a week doing that nonstop. They were hungry, tired, and emotionally drained. They had gone through a rough patch, and they knew if it wasn’t for Miles, they would have had to fight this a little harder.

 

Miles was a bright and bubbly kid. He was the son of an Alpha and his mate. Whether he understood his importance or not, it didn’t matter. Just as long that he had his parents, he was perfectly content.


End file.
